bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokage Tsurara
"A true traitor, good on the outside, evil on the inside..." —John & Josh | birthday = 7th January | age = 23 (Pre-Timeskip), 25 (Post-Timeskip) | gender = Male | height = 1,94 m (Pre-Timeskip), 1,98 m (Post-Timeskip) | weight = 72 kg (Pre-Timeskip), 75 kg (Post-Timeskip) | eyes = Red | hair = Black | blood type = O | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Ichigo's Group | occupation = National Reporter | previous occupation = College Student | team = None| previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = Ichigo Kurosaki | base of operations = Karakura Town | marital status = Single| relatives = Unknown Older Brother, Unknown Mother | education = Unnamed University, Self-taught | status = Active | shikai = Mizuryū| bankai = }} Tokage Tsurara (トカゲつらら, Tsurara Tokage, literally "Icy Lizard"/"Cold Lizard"), or how Ichigo Kurosaki would prefer to call him as Liz (リズさん, Rizu-san, referring to his English name "Lizard") is a Human, a national reporter in Karakura Town, also a former college student studying in an unnamed university, who has gained an unusual power since birth, and has awakened his own Shinigami powers. He is acknowledged and recognized by the Soul Society as an average Shinigami, and is allowed to enter Seireitei anytime. Tokage participated in many battles and fights, can be seen along with Ichigo Kurosaki, mostly because they're both humans who have gained Shinigami powers, although he disappears from Karakura Town when Ichigo lost his powers, presumably in Soul Society. Appearance A figure possessing a lean-build body covered in quite brown skin tone, Tokage has lighter skin tone on his most-covered body than his usual non-covered body, which are his forearms, hands, face, and neck. A tall individual, Tokage sometimes have to reach down on his knees to do half of the things he needs to do in his life, though his quite muscular body helps him do his usual stuff. Having sharp features across his face, Tokage usually displays his sharp features with a frown which covers mos of his lips, and in addition, black-colored thin eyebrows. At first glance, people might mistake it as a pair of normal, brown-colored eyes, but Tokage has an unusual pair of menacingly crimson-colored eyes, accompanied with a pair of glasses which are, in shape, a pair of rectangles with short but wide protrusions under them both, and a pair of thick wooden-like material for the handles. Appears to be messy and wild, Tokage has long spiky hair, black in color, which reaches down to his neck, and past his ears. Mostly, his hair can cover his eyebrows, forehead, and eyes, although his front hair usually hands on the tip of his nose and glasses. Tokage prefers to let his hair be messy and spiky, and at rare occasions, will sweep his hair to the right side of his face. His fingernails are sharpened, and he has two rows of permanent scars on his right eye, from the eyebrow to directly bellow his right eye, although the scars are usually covered by his hair. Tokage's usual clothing, while can be seen differently each day, involves a normal V-neck shirt, to which Tokage usually wears in grey color, underneath his black-colored blazer. The blazer that Tokage wears everyday has extremely long sleeves, prompting Tokage to roll the sleeves up to his elbows, and both has blue fur around them. Sitting on top of his chest, a metallic silver pendant in shape of a tear, hollow in the middle, which is wrapped around by a blue-colored cloth material, and tied with a thin whip-like material around Tokage's neck, which resembles a hand-made necklace. Covering from his entire waist to his ankles, Tokage usually wears either black or grey jeans, tied with a thick black belt around his waist, and a pair of white sneakers which cover his feet. Tokage usually wears a blue scarf around his neck, covering his neck and face's lower part, and ends in front of his upper chest, with claw-like extensions, five on each side. Sometime after Sōsuke Aizen's defeat, he can be seen wearing an open, white uniform-like clothing instead of his usual black blazer on top of his V-neck shirt. The uniform extends down directly above his knees, with the collar upturned, covering his scarf. In addition, he has a green sling bag containing video clips and multiple cameras, proving his status as a reporter. In Soul form, Tokage wears a usual Shinigami's Shihakushō, consisting of normal pair of black Kosode and Hakama, tied together with white sash. However, his Shihakushō has a rip down his right shoulder, which his Shihakushō always has ever since he became a Shinigami. This is covered by a white shoulder-armor, and many blue feathers going down, and in addition, has a white armband around his bicep. His scarf and hand-made necklace stays on the same place. Personality In comparison to other people his age, Tokage is a very different individual than others. A man who prefers to be calm and silent, Tokage doesn't like to follow the trends that his friends or people around his age follow, and is very non-talkative. Tokage likes to be alone, far away from crowds of noisy people, where he could focus about himself and not others. Although acknowledging the fact that no human could live alone without another human, Tokage prefers to keep his problems to his self, not letting anyone, including his closest friends, to interfere with his problems. Occasionally, Tokage would say that he could solve the problems he has on his own, and ends with him without being able to solve them. Tokage implied that if he worked together with the others, he would be a burden to them, and more importantly, they would be a burden to him. Furthermore, Tokage is a very close-hearted man. He easily suspects the people around him being so nice to him, though they mean no harms to him at all. In result, his dwelling heart which always suspect the people around him made him to be a man who would not share his deepest, darkest secrets to the ones who could be trusted, nor share the problems in his life with others. Decisive and serious, Tokage is always serious when facing his problems or the bullies who pick on him; not willing to give up easily, and at least he could keep up a fight. His various stated behaviors have something to do with his past, back to the point where he found out that he has gained an unusual power that no one else does, and keeps it to himself without telling anyone, including his family. The only one he would call a true friend is Ichigo Kurosaki, which he can share his powers with. Both he and Ichigo have also bonded with each other since their meeting, and can always trust each other. Despite his calm and silent nature to which people saw it as maturity, Tokage has an explosively short temper, often being angry to the most small and detail mistake he could detect in any problems, although he rarely expresses his anger to anyone but himself, isolating his fiery inferno of anger inside his soul. Also easily annoyed, Tokage cannot resist any types of immaturity, and often explodes to either shouting or screaming words to the one who annoys him. In addition to his short temper, Tokage is not very bright, nor he is observant. He is the type of person who would leap before seeing the actual height or length, which, come to mind, his downfall, and rarely observes what is happening around him. On top of all that, Tokage is actually a nice and kind person. He would help whoever is in need of help if he has the feelings, and go hang out with his most closest friends, although when hanging out he rarely talks. His calm mind, which can be settled by him anytime, can be used as an advantage in case a crisis is happening around him, allowing him to remain calm and think what he should do next, though the step he would take is usually dumb. A rather peculiar man, most of his closest friends would know Tokage's true nature under his usual calm, silent, and kind nature. Tokage is a very self-centered man, often focusing on himself while his friends talk about something else, and also a selfish man, prioritizing his safety first than others, or sometimes want something all for himself without sharing to others. In addition, Tokage has a bad habit of not wanting to know or even care about his surroundings, implying that the more he knew or care about his surroundings, the more burden he has to carry for his brain, even though he was one of the smartest students in his university during his early times. These attitudes are born within his own self-awareness, increasing his beliefs that using these attitudes he will keep his life easier more and more. Also, Tokage is noticeably arrogant, which came from his usual nature to live by himself, and believing that he can solve any problems by himself. This is proven much by his beliefs of his Zanpakutō's powers, believing that it is the most powerful Kidō-type Zanpakutō. However, he does not show his arrogance in front of his friends, having a greater degree of Reiryoku inside himself, or even his unusual power. In addition to his hidden nature, Tokage is actually a very religious person. He believes the existence of Jesus Christ, and both Heaven and Hell. He becomes a different person than his usual self, putting every effort and has shown greater kindness to everyone, and is not arrogant, all for his religious status. Tokage, whether it is his true nature or not, is very kind and caring towards his family, and treated them in sheer kindness and joy, unlike how he treats his friends. He loves his family so much, even willing to sacrifice his life in order to protect them, and use his Shinigami powers to protect them at all costs. He also shows great anger when someone insults either one of his family members or insults his family's name, resulting him to answer in brute force. Tokage is actually a classical man. As stated before, he does not like to follow modern trends, and actually liked the traditional technologies more than the modern ones. Saying that the modern life is much more complicated, Tokage wished that he could live his life in a traditional place. Tokage likes classical music more than any other type of music, and all of the song inside his favorite music list are classical music. A gentleman-like figure, Tokage talks politely, and uses his own choosing of appropriate words rather than inappropriate words. He never curses when he is angry, and always result in deep calmness and gentleness. He is very gentle, to both males and females, saying that males should pay their respect to the females. Also, he has demonstrated an extremely good writing skills in writing drama for his favorite year-end-semester dramas, which are his favorite event. This attitude of his leads him down to his many friends, and all of his friends liked him because of his gentleman-like figure. However, when it comes to bullies who pick on him using excessive words or force, insulting his family or its name included, Tokage will reply with inappropriate and sadistic words in total calmness, such as saying that if the bullies are born to be like this, they should be otherwise the junk of humanity. And as a Human gifted with the unusual power to control water, Tokage likes water very much. This leads to him having beliefs about water is both the most dangerous and the most needed element in life, and believes that without water, humans are nothing. This mostly affect him because almost all of the Earth's surface is covered in water. His talent in swimming has lived up to his special power, taking extreme pride in water very much. His love for water has taken its place in choosing drinks, and in his personal thoughts, milk are the best. Ever since he was a baby, and up until now, Tokage has been drinking milk, and also taking his pride in calcium. All of these are usually his main reasons to be happy. In combat, Tokage doesn't actually care about his enemies. As stated before, he is not very bright and doesn't want to care what his enemies have in stock for him. This attitude leads him only having to use brute force in combat. Effective and powerful, he managed to handle most battles, relying only to his strength and brute force. And because he is in combat, his lack control of his power can help him very much, and allows him to earn the ability to actually help his friends, and also care about his friends. Also, he shows different attitude in combat, although it is not very noticeable, such as prioritizing his friends' safety instead of himself, and worries about them when they get hurt. In addition, he displays a sadistic, evil attitude, often grinning evilly without his enemies noticing it because it is hidden by his scarf, and sometimes leads Tokage into having intense conflicts with his enemies. His different attitude finally brought him into the point where he confesses that he likes fighting very much, and was asked to join the Eleventh Division by random Eleventh Division members without knowing that his Zanpakutō is actually a Kidō-type Zanpakutō. He has proven this by randomly visiting the Eleventh Division's barracks, often searching for a fight to fill his free time, or to ask about fight strategies. This attitude of his allows him to be a very close friend of Kenpachi Zaraki, to the point where they fight almost every time they meet with each other. History Equipment Brass Knuckles: Complimenting his already impressive power, Tokage has a pair of pitch black metallic brass knuckles which are both hidden underneath his blazer. They each have a pitch black handle in a shape of a bent rectangle for Tokage's fingers, and both have small, square-like prisms protruding out, four on each. Because of their color, they completely blend in with Tokage's blazer. Tokage, while in Human form, can be seen using the brass knuckles a lot. While not particularly fond of using them in Soul form, Tokage has actually demonstrated a considerable skill in using the brass knuckles without any visible flaws. Whenever he is locked in a combat using them, his battle style resembles those of western boxing battle techniques. The brass knuckles may not look like it, but they are personally made by Tokage himself. [[w:c:bleach:Kido|'Kidō']] Book: While not usually seen, Tokage has a thick, prehistoric encyclopedia-like book tied to metallic silver chains, connected with his belt. The book's overall appearance looks like a thick book with prehistoric, damaged brown-colored covers. Inside the book, many Kidō incantations are printed nicely. The incantations can help Tokage while using Kidō, although it must require Tokage's Reiryoku to use. As stated before, this book is not usually seen or used by Tokage, but Tokage has demonstrated its power once. Necklace Pendant: As stated before, Tokage has a self-made-looking necklace that hangs over in front of his chest. In detail, the necklace has a black, whip-like string tied to the pendant, which forms the frame shape of a tear, the size of an average person's palm, which made a hollow on the inside. The hollow, however, is covered with an almost-transparent cloth-like material, having the same shape and dark blue in color, which is stitched and tied with the metallic frame. While seemingly like an average self-made item, the pendant contains an extreme and powerful magic implanted on it, making it Tokage's most valued item among the others. The pendant's power allows Tokage to generate any quantity of water, although it cannot generate an extremely large quantity of water from it. The water it generates has no limits at all, and is always a fresh water, allowing Tokage to drink the water it generates when he is lazy. However, the water is can be affected easily according to the environments, which is its weakness. If the pendant is around an average hot place where normal water does not evaporate easily, the water it generates will easily evaporate. If the pendant is around an average cold place where normal water does not freeze easily, the water it generates will easily freeze. Normally, Tokage rarely uses it due to his surroundings. It was made by Tokage himself, and given its magic powers by Rukia Kuchiki. Powers & Abilities Because of the fact that Tokage is a Human and also has his own Shinigami powers, Tokage's powers and abilities are divided into two: his natural abilities which he can fully utilize in both Human form and Soul form, and his Shinigami powers which he can only utilize during Soul form. Natural Abilities [[w:c:bleach:Reiryoku|'High Spiritual Power']]: One of the basic powers Tokage is born with. His natural Reiryoku stocked inside his Soul is higher than an average Human's to some degree. Even though a Human, he has stabilized his own Reiryoku, passively not allowing his own Reiryoku to hurt anyone around the Human World as he stays there, and most importantly, it wouldn't hurt family. While Rukia notes that his Reiryoku is at basic level while she visits him for the first time, Renji denies and said that something fascinating about his Reiryoku. The fascinating part about his Reiryoku is when he exerts it. It is known that his Zanpakutō is not a Water-type, but whenever he exerts it at full force, water rushes around him, or sometimes, appear out of the ground and surges around him. This fact is probably because he has a natural ability to manipulate water at his will. While being exerted it surges a tremendous amount of water that surrounds him, his Reiatsu also glows in purple color whenever he exerts it at full force, and can never be seen if it is not exerted at full force. Water Manipulation: As stated many times before this, Tokage has an unusual power when he is born. A manipulation at his free will, whenever he wants to do it, and wherever he wants to do it. This power isn't simply just Tokage controlling water from its various sources around the place, but also involves Tokage to convert his own Reiryoku from thin air into water, and also the Reishi around him to water. Shinigami Powers Zanpakutō "Kind and courageous. That's what you'll get when you meet her the first time. But the more you know her, the more she will be ferocious and evil towards you. That's what she is." —Tokage, describing his Zanpakutō Mizuryū (水龍, "Water Dragon"/"Sea Serpent"): Mizuryū is a very unique looking Zanpakutō. Even its sealed form looks very decorative. Tokage's Zanpakutō takes the form of an average Wakizashi, although slightly shorter, having bronze hilt which is wrapped in dark purple color. The hilt guard takes the form of an average rectangle with a tear-shaped designed on it. The hilt guard has many thin ribbon-like clothing wrapped around it. Mizuryū has dark blue sheath, and multiple chains connected to the bottom side of the hilt via small hole. Tokage keeps it hidden on the left side of his abdomen, attached to his belt-like sash. It is tilted a little to the front, allowing Tokage to reach its hilt and unsheathe it. In Soul form, it is sheathed behind his waist horizontally, similar to the way Suì-Fēng keeps her Zanpakutō. Because of its length, Mizuryū is completely covered underneath Tokage's blazer. It is later proven that Mizuryū is forged by Ōetsu Nimaiya himself. According to Tokage and Ōetsu Nimaiya, Mizuryū's spirit manifestation takes the form of a female, unlike most male's Zanpakutō. Also, when used in combat, Tokage uses his own power to manipulate water in order to trick his enemies by making them think that Mizuryū is a Water-type Zanpakutō. This way, Tokage is able to grasp the element of surprise. Unlike Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakutō which only shows when he is in Soul form, Tokage has his Zanpakutō around whether he is in Human form, or Soul form. *[[w:c:bleach:Shikai|'Shikai:']] Mizuryū is released by the command "Swim" (泳ぐ, oyogu; "Surf Away" in the English Dub). Once Tokage says the release command, Mizuryū's blade glows in light blue color. Water generates to cover the whole glowing Zanpakutō as Tokage spins it, sometimes he just holds it, and smashes it into the ground to disperse the water. In Shikai form, Mizuryū extends greatly, becoming an extremely long cylindrical, metallic black straight shaft. At the top end, Mizuryū has a large crest, shaped like a tear and in blue color, with a long, appendage-like protrusion on its bottom side. The bottom appendage connects with the shaft, and the crest's right side connects with a wide, three segmented machine-like appendage that protrudes a long and wide scythe's blade, wide enough to cover the whole crest. Unlike like normal scythes, the cutting edge of the blade is on both sides, the inner and outer sides, allowing it to be used effectively as both a spear and a scythe, although Tokage mostly uses it as a scythe. The scythe blade continues to extend, going above the crest and protrudes another scythe blade on the opposite side of the main blade, although it is much shorter and narrower, allowing it to become a shield or the second head of the scythe. The other end has a shape of an elongated, sharp, and very decorative double-edged needle, which can also be used as a spear, and is connected with a metallic black chain via a small hole a few centimeters above the sharpened edge, which can extend greatly if Tokage wills it, and ends with a tear-shaped pendant, almost the same as his necklace's pendant. The structure of Mizuryū's scythe-like weapon allows Tokage to use it as a scythe, a spear, or even a throwing weapon. Shikai Special Ability: Although Mizuryū's Shikai transformation involves water regeneration, Mizuryū is actually a Kidō-type Zanpakutō instead of a Water-type Zanpakutō. As a Kidō-type Zanpakutō, Mizuryū possesses a unique ability even to other Kidō-types. Mizuryū's Shikai ability, while other Kidō-types are known to steal Reiryoku, it steals others' exerted Reiatsu when it slashes at the intended targets. Whenever Mizuryū slashes a target, the target's exerted Reiatsu will be stolen and stored inside Mizuryū's three segmented machine-like appendage, to which Tokage likens it at Mizuryū's storage. The stolen Reiatsu will mix inside the storage, and will continue to grow. It will not be exerted, or can be detected by others. This does not allow the stolen Reiatsu to tamper with Tokage's original Reiryoku and Reiatsu. However, if it is broken, the mixed and stolen Reiatsu will leak out of it slowly, until either Tokage or Mizuryū itself fixes the leak. So far, Tokage stated that the stolen Reiatsu is equivalent or higher to the Captain Commander's exerted Reiatsu at half force, and is still increasing. The unique ability of Mizuryū's Shikai is where it slashes. When Mizuryū is used to slash a target, the target's Reiatsu will be stolen, and furthermore, Mizuryū gains the ability to use any ability based on the pattern of the Reiatsu. For example, Tokage uses Mizuryū to slash a Hollow with the ability to fire [[w:c:bleach:Bala|'Bala']]. The Hollow's Reiatsu will be stolen and kept forever inside Mizuryū's storage, and Mizuryū gains the ability to fire Bala. Also, Mizuryū's abilities will expire if it is used to slash another target with different Reiatsu pattern. If Mizuryū slashes another Hollow with the ability to fire [[w:c:bleach:Cero|'Cero']], Mizuryū gains the Hollow's Reiatsu and also its ability to fire Cero. In exchange its previous ability to fire Bala expires instantly. Mizuryū has also demonstrated the ability to gain a Shinigami's Shikai ability or even Bankai ability when it slashes a Shinigami. In addition, Mizuryū can also steal an Arrancar's Reiatsu, and steal the Arrancar's abilities or Resurección form and its abilities. For example, if Mizuryū slashes Ichigo Kurosaki, his Reiatsu will be kept forever, and Mizuryū gains the ability to fire Getsuga Tenshō, although the power varies whether Ichigo is in Shikai or Bankai mode. There are three weak points in Mizuryū's ability; one: the intended target has to exert his or her Reiatsu in order for Mizuryū's ability to work, otherwise it will be a normal slash. Two: if the intended target's Reiatsu has the same pattern as another target that Mizuryū had slashed before, the Reiatsu will not be stolen, although Mizuryū can still use the ability. Three: the ability that Mizuryū gains can only last for five hours. These three weak points are easy for the targets to counter Mizuryū's ability. *'Fin Wave' (フィン波, Fin Nami): A basic move passed on from Mizuryū itself onto Tokage. Wielding his Zanpakutō upside-down where the blade sits on the bottom whereas the other edge of the shaft sits on top, Tokage can tilt the way he wields his Zanpakutō to either the left or the right side as the blade points out. In this formation, the blade of Mizuryū glows in purple color as it gathers Reiryoku. Slashing in a very wide arc forward, Tokage can shoot off a wave of purple-colored Reiryoku from the arc, bursting forward and demolishing everything in its path, reminiscent to that of a highly pressurized water wave. While it can only be fired on the ground, this wave emerges powerfully, and can only be shot forward. *'Fin Slash' (フィンスラッシュ, Finsurasshu): An expert move made by Tokage himself. Wielding his Zanpakutō in a way that he is about to slash, Tokage points the edge of his Zanpakutō in any possible angle as the blade begins to glow in purple color. In this formation, Tokage is able to fire off a wide arc of Reiryoku. Once he slashes, a semicircle-shaped line appears. In the middle of the line, an extremely long Reiryoku in a shape of a broadsword's blade in purple color appears. Whoever or whatever is caught within this broadsword-shaped Reiryoku will be enveloped in a huge explosion as the Reiryoku fades away. The power of the explosions have demonstrated to grievously injure Ichigo Kurosaki, and Tokage has also demonstrated that he can fire this attack at any angle. This move is created by Tokage himself from the very beginning. However, the power of this technique is not yet perfected, not allowing it to cause explosions upon contact with anything. It has just been perfectly recently by both Tokage and Mizuryū itself. Quotes (To the bullies who pick on him) "Ah, yes. The traditional bullying. Well, now, would your dead parents like to have you as their sons? Well, if only you would knew. You are just wastes and dumps around humanity. How rude." (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I will always work alone, and don't you dare interfere with my problems! However, if you decided to help me with my homework, I will gladly accept your help, although I don't know whether you understand my education well, since you're only a high school student." (To Rukia Kuchiki) "The Soul Society, eh? Not that it sounds bad, but it lacks a certain 'oomph' into it. Anyway, I cannot just go with you towards the place. I have to protect my family." Behind the Scenes *Tokage's picture inside the infobox above is taken from Narutoforums.com, where the creator got it from Google. And the user DOES NOT KNOW if this is prohibited or not.